


JUN

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Hotels, Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Voicemail, al1, fan assumptions, joshua's english though, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: as the door opened, i was faced with the new destiny





	JUN

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorites to write!! loved the teaser, I hope pledis does something good with this storyline

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

_ Hey.  _ The voice was stuck in his head. It had a reason to be, since he always played the voicemail recording while he sorted his old mail. He never got new mail anymore, so it was the same letters, day after day. 

_ How are you?  _ It hadn’t changed since the last time they spoke, unless he wasn’t imagining the wistfulness in the recording. He should have deleted the message after the first time he heard it, but for some reason his fingers couldn’t find the strength to push the erase button. 

_ Mm… I don’t know... Why I called you, but…  _ He hated how sad it seemed, how hesitant the other sounded, to speak what was really on his mind. But perhaps that was a good thing, otherwise he might have gone running back into the other boy’s arms, forgetting that things were different now. 

_ Will we see each other again? _ Some part of him still hoped to whatever gods there were that their last encounter hadn’t been  _ the _ last encounter, but the more reasonable part of him knew that at this point, it was foolish to hope. 

_ No, never mind.  _ The voice was light, airy. He knew after so many hours spent whispering into one another’s skin, the voice was hiding a deeper hurt, a darker regret. Holding back his anguish, he rearranged all the postcards on his dining room table, tracing the letters on each one, reading in them the hidden meanings that used to bring a smile to his face when he received each one. 

_ Bye.  _ As much as he wanted the ending to change, there was always that last syllable that crushed his wishes, like the final nail in the coffin. 

He picked up the postcard with the most personal meaning in it, noting the 1013 scrawled in the bottom right corner, and walked over to the other end of the long table where he sat, just reading the cursive on it repeatedly, turning the card over and over in his hands, memorizing the handwriting. 

When he finally left the house, it was to do something he hadn’t done in a while. He took the subway into the city, then walked the rest of the way to the familiar hotel building. During the elevator ride up to the first floor above ground, he wondered what it was that he expected to find. 

Jun passed rows and rows of plain, nondescript doors, stopping in front of 1013. He knew this room number by heart, recalling the better days when he had the occupant of this room pressed up against the walls, kissing him senseless on the other side of the door. 

Bracing his left arm on the door frame, he gently tapped his right knuckles on the door. He knew the knock would be heard on the inside.

And then, slowly, the door opened.

\---

_ Jun knew it was a mistake leaving the younger boy in the house all by himself. It was inevitable that he would find the sticky-note, the small scrap of paper with the phone number scrawled on it.  _

_ He hadn’t been there as the other’s expression slackened into one of unwelcome surprise. But he had felt it, afterwards, during their evening conversation.  _

_ “You miss him, don’t you?” the other boy said. It wasn’t a question.  _

_ Yes, so much, he wanted to reply, but I love you, too.  _

_ He didn’t need to say it, because the other boy already knew. He smiled a sad smile at him.  _

_ “But, you and I both know, it’s not the same.”  _


End file.
